creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CrazyWords/Archive 2
Re: The warning still stands, do not instigate/harass other users. As for archiving, simply create a new page User talk:CrazyWords/Archive 2 (your next one and cut and past the earlier talk page into it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:01, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Re: Your topic is Hidden Letters, and your deadline is this Saturday. The fusion is rising, and they have no supplement. Despairing, I emerge, awaking the last generation. 00:52, April 27, 2015 (UTC) A narrator finding hidden letters. The fusion is rising, and they have no supplement. Despairing, I emerge, awaking the last generation. 02:35, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, about the wordmark thing, I'm not sure, because my laptop is still broken, and there's a ridiculously small hope of it being fixed, and unfortunately, Photoshop is not working anymore! Please don't expect too much, because myself, I'm not sure if can do it, but I'll try. RuckusQuantum 05:00, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Spinoffs Hey, if a spinoff comes from before 2013 (when the rules on spinoffs were introduced), it's immune from being deleted as a spinoff and shouldn't be marked for review for it. Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:43, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Hey dude. Yes, I wrote "Cold, Dark Places". First pasta I've ever written! My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 20:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Finals Hey Crazy! I left the link on your blog, but just in case you missed it or something I thought I should post it here. My story for the finals of your competition is here! Abortion and Contraception Clinic. I hope you enjoy it! Natalo (talk) 01:27, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 05:50, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey I would read your story, but it got deleted. I'll check the writer's workshop. USER~TALK~EDITS 07:35, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello Mr. Head Administrator of Creepypasta for Kids Dude, I am a bit miffed at you. The haunted abortion clinic was an idea I have been working on for some time. I assume you saw that I had proffered it up for the collaborative pasta. I guess that made it up for grabs but I did have a rough sketch written. Oh well, I guess I'll have to keep my ideas a bit more guarded from now on. Anyway, if you get a chance will you take a look at this heart warming and tender coming of age story and tell me what you think? The Gym Teacher I am not sure how familiar you are with my work, put I pull no punches and take no prisoners, so be prepared, I am the Humboldt Lycanthrope after all. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Useless Undos Recently, I've seen you undo constructive edits a couple of times. See, for example, this edit. It fixed a typo, was undoing it necessary? Please ensure edits are non-constructive before you undo them. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:02, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I apologize for that. I thought it was the other way around, where he changed it to "peron's". I apolgize. Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 15:12, April 30, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::Once again you have undone an edit that was correct "used to" and "breathe too" were both correct. Be more cautious when undoing edits. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::On my computer, it showed that he "used" to "use". Which would have been correct. It didn't say anything about "breath too"...Hi, I'm CrazyWords~It's A Long Story~Talk To Me! 22:39, May 2, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::::The story is told in past tense and the phrase "used to" is actually correct as it implies an action in the past that they once did. As for "too", that word is used to indicate quantity, as in he is trying not to make "too" much noise. Unless you are completely certain an edit is incorrect, do not undo it. A final note, computers have notably bad grammar systems and they tend to try and change region-specific spelling when both forms are correct. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:43, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Already did Holmes. Re: Sigs Looking at it, Im not sure what is going on with it. This might be a question better suited for Underscorre as he's more versed in tweaking signatures. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: Please Help! Fixed here, although you may want to change the colour of that "C", as it's pretty difficult to read. There's an issue with the background colour which I haven't fixed (IDK if it was intentional), but just let me know and I'll be happy to correct it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :In case you're wondering, by the way, the issue was that you hadn't added the ending quote marks on the style attribute, meaning the other span tags were being interpreted as attributes by your browser. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Fine then, just copy this code in source mode: CrazyWords I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :IMHO, you should make the "C" slightly darker coloured, but that's just me. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:36, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Crediting Please don't add the By-user template unless they've indicated that they wish to be credited (if they signed it then feel free to add the template). Some people upload stories that they didn't write, and some users just don't wish to have their name at the bottom. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 18:21, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :K, thanks Jay! CrazyWords, I love you all! Talk to me Baby! Contributions! 18:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords Reviewing Hey Crazy, I've known that you are pretty good at reviewing. I was hoping to know if you could review my stories, my current one is The Silent Chalkboard and if you're not too busy, I edited my other pasta Radio Music so it seems better and more realistic. If you don't want to do any of these it's fine, I was just wondering if you had the time. Thanks, RynaTheBush (talk) 21:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush RE: Sorry about how long this response has taken, I'm working on something IRL currently, so I might not be able to review it for a bit, sorry. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:56, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Here's my latest reading , dude. You have a talent for micro-horror, I hope you do more in the future. My readings https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLfP958GA3Wm8llOIrT-1U6gCE_xxLLZ5Q (talk) 19:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:51, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE Blonde vs Black I don't recall ever describing the corpse as having black hair. Are you sure you are not thinking of my description of Susan Atkins aka Sexy Sadie, as "raven haired"? Your story is not coming up, did you spell it right? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:42, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: It sounds like a decent idea, but let's hold off until we finish working out our guidelines. We'll be addressing this in the next day or two, and then you'll be able to submit your idea. Jay Ten (talk) 01:52, May 7, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'll talk with the others and see what people think. Unfortunately, I'm not at my computer right now (I'm on an iPad right now) so it'll be an hour or so before I'm able to properly talk to them about it. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 13:24, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, we've been discussing amongst ourselves, and we think there are a couple of rule changes that could be beneficial to the contest. #Lengthen the time limit. 48 hours seems like too short a time to read the source material, think of an idea, to write, and review a pasta, especially if said pasta is a "niche" thing. Increasing the time limit could result in higher quality stories, whereas the lower time limit could discourage possible contributors. #Cut the finalist phase. There aren't a huge amount of fairy tales that would work well in this format, and we've updated the rules on finals somewhat. :If you could let me know how you feel about those changes, I'd greatly appreciate it. :Thanks, | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:46, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::We've discussed, and we think a week would work better as a time limit. Thoughts? | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:45, May 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Hair color Young man, I am offended! A poor murdered girl is laying there in the dirt and all you can think to do is look at her pubic hair and ask if she is a natural blonde? Have you no couth or sensitivity? Ha ha ha ha. Yup, guess she's a bottle blonde! Seriously, I have been with some blonde girls whose pubes were pretty dark, though, black is pushing it. (They don't usually get sun bleached down there) I just love using the word black and use it every chance I get in my pastas. You'll probably notice now that the sky is always black, his mouth is a gaping black maw, the black shadows are growing longer. E. A. Poe does the same thing. It just makes things darker and creepier sounding. Sorry about your story. Put it in the writer's workshop and I'll give it a look. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Just noticed this fairy tale contest thing you are doing I am not around much--busy, busy, busy--but I'd love to darken a fairytale (I've done it before, see Rumpelstiltskin). So, would you be so kind as to let me know on my talk if you get this up and running? Thanks HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:47, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Contest Everything sounds fine, but you need to add in a cut off time for accepting participants. I would leave signups open for a week or two. I would also just stick with the wiki's time zone (UTC). When you give someone their topic, add FIVE tildes at the end to leave a time stamp in the comment. I think this will be a good way to keep track of when they received their topic. Once you post the blog I'll look it over and tag it with the staff blogs category. Good luck. Jay Ten (talk) 16:33, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :I see Jay's responded, I've been inactive over the weekend. Best of luck with the contest! | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:25, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: To your thread post I don't think they will like your story if it has parts from The Thump in it. Did you get your ideas from this story? - RynatheBush Good story I see you had the thread closed before I had a chance to leave a comment. If you're still interested, I thought it was a great micropasta. I liked the conversational tone of the entire piece. It was a unique way to present an evil, stalking entity. I think this would be a great pasta to add to the main site, any reason you had the thread closed? Banningk1979 (talk) 23:28, May 9, 2015 (UTC) The Thump Well, I had honestly never read The Thump either until just now, or if I had, it was so long ago that I forgot about it. I can see the major similarities being in how both stories conclude, with the being located on the ceiling. Other than that, they don't share too many core concepts. I think if you re-arranged a few of the twists in your story, you could separate it from having similar concepts to Thump. Clearly change the ceiling concept at the end. Banningk1979 (talk) 23:40, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Sounds interesting I'm going to read and review your revised story first, then I'll check out the stipulations on your latest contest and let you know. I just started working on my next Tobit installment, and frankly, I could use something different to write about. I'll look into to it and get back with you. Banningk1979 (talk) 00:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) I like it! I think it came out really good. You may want to get an admin to look at it first before you post it, but honestly, I think it's pretty great as is. Your call on that one. Excellent revision. Banningk1979 (talk) 01:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: To your forum post Alright I'll belive you xD RynaTheBush (talk) 01:30, May 10, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush Liked your story I liked your story, but I think you have a chance to make it into a big (regularly sized) pasta that will hook the readers in, make it more suspenseful and longer. - RynatheBush Reply to "Jeff dat Killer" message I'm checking for grammatical errors on the story right now. By the title, I thought it was a Slim Shady parody featuring Jeff The Killer. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:04, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Thanks" message There seemed to be minor grammatical errors with the story. If there's anymore you see, tell me and I'll fix them. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Yep, saw it today. I've already started brainstorming some ways to turn Beauty and the Beast into something amazing. Banningk1979 (talk) 01:36, May 11, 2015 (UTC) All done Just finished my story for your contest. Hope you enjoy it. I will link it here for you and also in the blog page. Beauty and The Beast Let me know what you think of it as a story as well as an entry. I often struggle to write within assigned subjects, so this was a bit of a challenge. I hope it fleshed out well though. Banningk1979 (talk) 03:15, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I beg your pardon, sir. I notice everything. I have read the Hans Christian Anderson tale and have started a rough draft. I am currently doing research and am in touch with the Humboldt Historical Society. The work will be delivered by the deadline which is ten in the morning, Saturday, the sixteenth of May. Thank you for your concerns. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:45, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Holy shit! I guess I don't notice everything. Get Rumpelstilskin off that page! NSFW content should not be encouraged in this or any contest. When did you do that? HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:54, May 11, 2015 (UTC) I appreciate the sentiment, but.... ....read my work before you publicize it. I didn't earn the bat-shit crazy badge for nothing! Rumpelstiltskin is a messed up story that got stuck in my head and I let loose like one might pop a zit. I think it has literary merit, but it is very disturbing and harsh. Dorkpool described it as, "so dark it would make Tim Burton piss himself". HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:05, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Narrating Bon Bon Greetings CW! Man, you just keep asking don't you? Either way, I'm happy to help an author out! Enjoy, and I would appreciate any criticism you have! Sir Ayme (talk) 10:49, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Nom. Thanks Thank you for congratulating me on my PotM nomination, as it is nice to have some support. It is way too early to say who is really leading or not, and we'll just have to wait and see. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 01:55, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Not really... I'm not continuing the series anymore. Well, I have no plans on migrating to SPW, I'm already fine here. About the scenarios, no I don't want to. It deserves to be deleted, and it would be a hard thing rewriting it. When it's gone, it's gone for good. RuckusQuantum 04:57, May 15, 2015 (UTC) I've finished my entry for the Fairy Tale Challenge Nightingale I'm sure this will be obvious, but I just wanted to point it out anyway: because of the first person narration, my protagonist uses a certain vernacular that occasionally includes grammatical mistakes. This is done to develop a sense of character and not an error on my part. I hope you enjoy the story. Thank you. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:51, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much! Wow! Thank you so much Crazy! I honestly can't thank you enough. Thanks for being so kind to me while I am still kind of new on the wiki haha :) Your competitions are so fun and I'm so glad to have written one you really loved. Thanks once again, Natalo (talk) 03:47, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Here you go :) Hey Crazy! Just wanted to let you know that my story is finished. I posted it a couple of days ago. Here's the link! Riddle Me This Hope you like it! Natalo (talk) 03:42, May 17, 2015 (UTC) New Tobit Chapter Hey, Just wanted to let you know that the next Tobit story is complete. Please check out Tobit: Theory of Two when you can, and let me know what you think. Banningk1979 (talk) 22:54, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Your leaving?! That really sucks! Why are you leaving? I really like you here on the wiki, and you were a great member of the community. Shame you are leaving. Good luck anyway though! Contest CW, you really need to finish the contest yourself. It closes tomorrow, so all you have to do is review the few stories and pick a winner. Starting something and not seeing it through is going to hurt your image on this site, and it's really not ethical to dump it on us after we gave you permission to have it. I understand you have things to do, but just finish this one thing up. Good luck with your other endeavors. Jay Ten (talk) 14:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) : Kay, I'm having some... problems right now, and won't be able to review until next week. I'm sorry for the delay. Da Dancing Mudkipper Says: So you think you can dance!? (CrazyWords) 23:57, May 22, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords ::That's fine. We understand if you have real life issues that need to be dealt with, you just need to communicate that so we know what's going on. All that's left is to judge the submissions and pick a winner, so as long as it's done some time in the next week or so, that's fine. We just want to see you finish, that's all. Hope all is well. ::Jay Ten (talk) 00:09, May 23, 2015 (UTC) adding new message Request For Critique The Last Day of October--Bookstore Horror, new add I would very much like some advice on this new addition. Mostly whether or not it adds enough scariness to the work already written --Mmpratt99 deviantart (talk) 06:14, May 27, 2015 (UTC) Punkfaye's pasta I saw your comment about wanting to read Punkfaye's Creepypasta. Here are both of them: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:462119 (The Lovecraft Strain) and http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:460982 (Night Sounds). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 21:53, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. The "I'm going to be popular" is a reference to WataMote (It's You Guy's Fault That I'm not Popular) which is about a girl with social anxiety who attempts to overcome it (like me) and become popular. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular!]] 22:04, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Thank you and thank you Thank you for congrats, best of luck on your app on the other wiki. Still, hope you find some time to still hang out with us here. Banningk1979 (talk) 21:59, May 30, 2015 (UTC)